The present invention relates to novel cosmetic compositions with improved properties, intended both for cleaning, conditioning and styling the hair, and comprising, in a cosmetically acceptable vehicle, a washing base consisting of surfactants with detergent power, in which cationic polymers in combination with specific silicones are also present as conditioners. The invention also relates to the use of the said compositions in the abovementioned cosmetic application.
It is common to use detergent hair compositions (or shampoos) based essentially on standard surfactants of anionic, nonionic and/or amphoteric type in particular, but more particularly of anionic type, to clean and/or wash the hair. These compositions are applied to wet hair and the lather generated by massaging or rubbing with the hands removes, after rinsing with water, the various types of soiling which are initially present on the hair.
Admittedly these base compositions are of good washing power, but the intrinsic cosmetic properties associated with them nevertheless remain fairly poor, owing in particular to the fact that the relatively aggressive nature of such a cleaning treatment can, in the long run, lead to more or less pronounced damage to the hair fibre, this damage being associated in particular with the gradual removal of the lipids or proteins contained in or on the surface of this fibre.
Thus, in order to improve the cosmetic properties of the above detergent compositions, and more particularly those which are intended to be applied to sensitized hair (i.e. hair which has been damaged or made brittle, in particular under the chemical action of atmospheric agents and/or hair treatments such as permanent-waving, dyeing or bleaching), it is now common to introduce additional cosmetic agents known as conditioners into these compositions, these conditioners being intended mainly to repair or limit the harmful or undesirable effects induced by the various treatments or aggressions to which the hair fibres are subjected more or less repeatedly. These conditioners may, of course, also improve the cosmetic behaviour of natural hair.
The conditioners most commonly used to date in shampoos are cationic polymers, which give washed, dry or wet hair an ease of disentangling, softness and smoothness which are markedly better than that which can be obtained with corresponding cleaning compositions from which they are absent.
Moreover, it has for some time been sought to obtain conditioning shampoos which are capable of giving washed hair not only the cosmetic properties mentioned above but also, to a greater or lesser extent, styling, volume, shaping and hold properties. These washing shampoos with improved general cosmetic properties are often referred to for simplicity as xe2x80x9cstyling shampoosxe2x80x9d, and this expression will be adopted in the description hereinbelow.
However, despite the progress made recently in the field of styling shampoos based on cationic polymers, these shampoos are not really completely satisfactory, and as such a strong need still exists currently as regards being able to provide novel products which give better performance with respect to one or more of the cosmetic properties mentioned above.
The present invention is directed towards satisfying such a need.
Thus, after considerable research conducted in this matter, the Applicant has now found, entirely surprisingly and unexpectedly, that by using (A) a washing base and (B) a conditioning system comprising at least one cationic polymer and at least one mixture of suitably selected specific silicones, as defined below, it is possible to obtain detergent compositions which give excellent cosmetic properties, in particular ease of styling, hold, liveliness and volume to the hair treated, while at the same time retaining their good intrinsic washing power.
All of these discoveries form the basis of the present invention.
Thus, according to the present invention, novel detergent and conditioning hair compositions are now proposed, comprising, in a cosmetically acceptable medium, (A) a washing base and (B) a conditioning system comprising at least one cationic polymer and a mixture of at least one grafted silicone polymer comprising a polysiloxane portion and a portion consisting of a non-silicone organic chain, one of the two portions constituting the main chain of the polymer, the other being grafted onto the said main chain, and at least one aminosilicone.
A subject of the invention is also the cosmetic use of the above compositions for cleaning, conditioning and/or styling the hair.
However, other characteristics, aspects and advantages of the invention will emerge even more clearly on reading the description which follows, as well as the concrete, but in no way limiting, examples intended to illustrate it.
As indicated above, the essential constituents forming part of the composition of the hair products of the invention are (A) a washing base, (B) a conditioning system comprising (i) the cationic polymer(s), and (ii) a mixture of at least one grafted silicone polymer and at least one aminosilicone.
The compositions in accordance with the invention necessarily comprise a washing base, which is generally aqueous.
The surfactant(s) forming the washing base can be chosen, indifferently, alone or as mixtures, from anionic, amphoteric, nonionic, zwitterionic and cationic surfactants.
The minimum amount of washing base is that which is just sufficient to give the final composition a satisfactory foaming and/or detergent power, and excessive amounts of washing base will not really give any additional advantages.
Thus, according to the invention, the washing base can represent from 4% to 50% by weight, preferably from 10% to 35% by weight and even more preferably from 12% to 25% by weight, of the total weight of the final composition.
The surfactants which are suitable for carrying out the present invention are in particular the following:
(i) Anionic Surfactant(s):
In the context of the present invention, their nature is not a truly critical feature.
Thus, as examples of anionic surfactants which can be used, alone or as mixtures, in the context of the present invention, mention may be made in particular (non-limiting list) of salts (in particular alkaline salts, especially sodium salts, ammonium salts, amine salts, amino alcohol salts or magnesium salts) of the following compounds: alkyl sulphates, alkyl ether sulphates, alkylamidoether sulphates, alkylarylpolyether sulphates, monoglyceride sulphates; alkyl sulphonates, alkyl phosphates, alkylamide sulphonates, alkylaryl sulphonates, xcex1-olefin sulphonates, paraffin sulphonates; alkyl sulphosuccinates, alkyl ether sulphosuccinates, alkylamide sulphosuccinates; alkyl sulphosuccinamates; alkyl sulphoacetates; alkyl ether phosphates; acyl sarcosinates; acyl isethionates and N-acyltaurates, the alkyl or acyl radical of all of these various compounds preferably containing from 12 to 20 carbon atoms, and the aryl radical preferably denoting a phenyl or benzyl group. Among the anionic surfactants which can also be used, mention may also be made of fatty acid salts such as the salts of oleic, ricinoleic, palmitic and stearic acids, coconut oil acid or hydrogenated coconut oil acid; acyl lactylates in which the acyl radical contains 8 to 20 carbon atoms. Use may also be made of weakly anionic surfactants, such as alkyl-D-galactosiduronic acids and their salts, as well as polyoxyalkylenated carboxylic ether acids and their salts, in particular those containing from 2 to 50 ethylene oxide groups, and mixtures thereof. Anionic surfactants of the polyoxyalkylenated carboxylic ether acid or salt type are, in particular, those which correspond to formula (1) below:
R1xe2x80x94(OC2H4)nxe2x80x94OCH2COOAxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
in which:
R1 denotes an alkyl or alkaryl group, and n is an integer or decimal (average value) which can range from 2 to 24 and preferably from 3 to 10, the alkyl radical having between 6 and 20 carbon atoms approximately, and aryl preferably denoting phenyl.
A denotes H, ammonium, Na, K, Li, Mg or a monoethanolamine or triethanolamine residue. Mixtures of compounds of formula (1) can also be used, in particular mixtures in which the groups R1 are different.
Among the anionic surfactants, it is preferred to use alkyl sulphate salts and alkyl ether sulphate salts.
(ii) Nonionic Surfactant(s):
Nonionic surfactants are likewise compounds that are well known per se (see in particular in this respect xe2x80x9cHandbook of Surfactantsxe2x80x9d by M. R. Porter, published by Blackie and Son (Glasgow and London), 1991, pp. 116-178) and, in the context of the present invention, their nature is not a critical feature. Thus, they can be chosen in-particular from (non-limiting list) polyethoxylated, polypropoxylated or polyglycerolated fatty acids, alkylphenols, xcex1-diols or alcohols having a fatty chain containing, for example, 8 to 18 carbon atoms, it being possible for the number of ethylene oxide or propylene oxide groups to range in particular from 2 to 50 and for the number of glycerol groups to range in particular from 2 to 30. Mention may also be made of copolymers of ethylene oxide and of propylene oxide, condensates of ethylene oxide and of propylene oxide with fatty alcohols; polyethoxylated fatty amides preferably having from 2 to 30 mol of ethylene oxide, polyglycerolated fatty amides containing on average 1 to 5, and in particular 1.5 to 4, glycerol groups; polyethoxylated fatty amines preferably having 2 to 30 mol of ethylene oxide; oxyethylenated fatty acid esters of sorbitan having from 2 to 30 mol of ethylene oxide; fatty acid esters of sucrose, fatty acid esters of polyethylene glycol, alkylpolyglycosides, N-alkylglucamine derivatives, amine oxides such as (C10-C14)alkylamine oxides or N-acylaminopropylmorpholine oxides. It will be noted that the alkylpolyglycosides constitute nonionic surfactants that are particularly suitable in the context of the present invention.
(iii) Amphoteric or Zwitterionic Surfactant(s):
The amphoteric or zwitterionic surfactants, whose nature is not a critical feature in the context of the present invention, can be, in particular (non-limiting list), aliphatic secondary or tertiary amine derivatives in which the aliphatic radical is a linear or branched chain containing 8 to 18 carbon atoms and containing at least one water-soluble anionic group (for example carboxylate, sulphonate, sulphate, phosphate or phosphonate); mention may also be made of (C8-C20)alkylbetaines, sulphobetaines, (C8-C20)alkylamido(C1-C6)alkylbetaines or (C8-20) alkylamido (C1-C6) alkylsulphobetaines.
Among the amine derivatives, mention may be made of the products sold under the name Miranol, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,528,378 and 2,781,354 and classified in the CTFA dictionary, 3rd edition, 1982, under the names Amphocarboxyglycinates and Amphocarboxypropionates, with the respective structures:
R2xe2x80x94CONHCH2CH2xe2x80x94N(R3)(R4)(CH2COOxe2x88x92)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
in which: R2 denotes an alkyl radical of an acid R2xe2x80x94COOH present in hydrolysed coconut oil, a heptyl, nonyl or undecyl radical, R3 denotes a xcex2-hydroxyethyl group and R4 a carboxymethyl group;
and
R2xe2x80x2xe2x80x94CONHCH2CH2xe2x80x94N(B)(C)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
in which:
B represents xe2x80x94CH2CH2OXxe2x80x2, C represents xe2x80x94(CH2)zxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x2, with z=1 or 2,
Xxe2x80x2 denotes the xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94COOH group or a hydrogen atom,
Yxe2x80x2 denotes xe2x80x94COOH or the xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94SO3H radical,
R2xe2x80x2 denotes an alkyl radical of an acid R9 xe2x80x94COOH present in coconut oil or in hydrolysed linseed oil, an alkyl radical, in particular a C7, C9, C11 or C13 alkyl radical, a C17 alkyl radical and its iso form, or an unsaturated C17 radical.
For example, mention may be made of cocoamphocarboxyglycinate sold under the trade name Miranol C2M concentrate by the company Miranol.
(iv) Cationic Surfactants:
Among the cationic surfactants, mention may be made in particular of (non-limiting list): optionally polyoxyalkylenated primary, secondary or tertiary fatty amine salts; quaternary ammonium salts such as tetraalkylammonium, alkylamidoalkyltrialkyl-ammonium, trialkylbenzylammonium, trialkylhydroxyalkyl-ammonium or alkylpyridinium chlorides or bromides; imidazoline derivatives; or amine oxides of cationic nature.
It will be noted that the cationic surfactants, the use of which is not excluded, do not constitute preferred surfactants for carrying out the present invention.
(i) Cationic Polymer(s):
The compositions in accordance with the invention also necessarily comprise a cationic polymer.
The conditioners of cationic polymer type which can be used in accordance with the present invention can be chosen from any of those already known per se as improving the cosmetic properties of hair treated with detergent compositions, namely, in particular, those described in patent application EP-A-0,337,354and in French patent applications FR-A-2,270,846, 2,383,660, 2,598,611, 2,470,596 and 2,519,863.
Even more generally, for the purposes of the present invention, the expression xe2x80x9ccationic polymerxe2x80x9d denotes any polymer containing cationic groups and/or groups which can be ionized into cationic groups.
The preferred cationic polymers are chosen from those which contain units containing primary, secondary, tertiary and/or quaternary amine groups which can either form part of the main polymer chain or be borne by a side substituent that is directly attached to the latter.
The cationic polymers used generally have a number-average molecular mass of between 500 and 5xc3x97106 approximately and preferably between 103 and 3xc3x97106 approximately.
Among the cationic polymers, mention may be made more particularly of quaternized proteins (or protein hydrolysates) and polymers of the polyamine, polyaminoamide and polyquaternary ammonium type. These are known products.
The quaternized proteins or protein hydrolysates are, in particular, chemically modified polypeptides bearing quaternary ammonium groups at the end of the chain or grafted thereto. Their molecular mass can range, for example, from 1500 to 10,000 and in particular from 2000 to 5000 approximately. Among these compounds, mention may be made in particular of:
collagen hydrolysates bearing triethylammonium groups, such as the products sold under the name xe2x80x9cQuat-Pro Exe2x80x9d by the company Maybrook and referred to in the CTFA dictionary as xe2x80x9cTriethonium Hydrolyzed Collagen Ethosulfatexe2x80x9d;
collagen hydrolysates bearing trimethylammonium and trimethylstearylammonium chloride groups, sold under the name xe2x80x9cQuat-Pro Sxe2x80x9d by the company Maybrook and referred to in the CTFA dictionary as xe2x80x9cSteartrimonium Hydrolyzed Collagenxe2x80x9d;
animal protein hydrolysates bearing trimethylbenzylammonium groups such as the products sold under the name xe2x80x9cCrotein BTAxe2x80x9d by the company Croda and referred to in the CTFA dictionary as xe2x80x9cBenzyltrimonium hydrolyzed animal proteinxe2x80x9d;
protein hydrolysates bearing, on the polypeptide chain, quaternary ammonium groups containing at least one alkyl radical having from 1 to 18 carbon atoms.
Among these protein hydrolysates, mention may be made of, inter alia:
xe2x80x9cCroquat Lxe2x80x9d in which the quaternary ammonium groups contain a C12 alkyl group;
xe2x80x9cCroquat Mxe2x80x9d in which the quaternary ammonium groups contain C10-C18 alkyl groups;
xe2x80x9cCroquat Sxe2x80x9d in which the quaternary ammonium groups contain a C18 alkyl group;
xe2x80x9cCrotein Qxe2x80x9d in which the quaternary ammonium groups contain at least one alkyl group having from 1 to 18 carbon atoms.
These various products are sold by the company Croda.
Other quaternized proteins or hydrolysates are, for example, those corresponding to the formula: 
in which xxe2x88x92 is an anion of an organic or inorganic acid, A denotes a protein residue derived from collagen protein hydrolysates, R5 denotes a lipophilic group containing up to 30 carbon atoms and R6 represents an alkylene group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Mention may be made, for example, of the products sold by the company Inolex under the name xe2x80x9cLexein QX 3000xe2x80x9d, referred to in the CTFA dictionary as xe2x80x9cCocotrimonium Collagen Hydrolysatexe2x80x9d.
Mention may also be made of quaternized plant proteins such as wheat, corn or soybean proteins: as quaternized wheat proteins, mention may be made of those sold by the company Croda under the names xe2x80x9cHydrotriticum WQ or QMxe2x80x9d, referred to in the CTFA dictionary as xe2x80x9cCocodimonium Hydrolysed Wheat Proteinxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cHydrotriticum QLxe2x80x9d, referred to in the CTFA dictionary as xe2x80x9cLauridimonium Hydrolysed Wheat Proteinxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cHydrotriticum QSxe2x80x9d, referred to in the CTFA dictionary as xe2x80x9cSteardimonium Hydrolysed Wheat Proteinxe2x80x9d.
The polymers of the polyquaternary ammonium, polyamidoamide and polyamine type which can be used in accordance with the present invention and which may be mentioned in particular are those described in French patents Nos. 2,505,348 and 2,542,997. Of these polymers, the following may be mentioned:
(1) Quaternized or non-quaternized vinylpyrrolidone/dialkylaminoalkyl acrylate or methacrylate copolymers, such as the products sold under the name xe2x80x9cGafquatxe2x80x9d by the-company ISP such as, for example, Gafquat 734, 755 or HS100 or alternatively the product known as xe2x80x9cCopolymxc3xa9re 937xe2x80x9d. These polymers are described in detail in French patents 2,077,143 and 2,393,573.
(2) The cellulose ether derivatives containing quaternary ammonium groups, described in French patent 1,492,597, and in particular the polymers sold under the names xe2x80x9cJRxe2x80x9d (JR 400, JR 125 and JR 30M) or xe2x80x9cLRxe2x80x9d (LR 400, and LR 30M) by the company Union Carbide Corporation. These polymers are also defined in the CTFA dictionary as quaternary ammoniums of hydroxyethylcellulose which has reacted with an epoxide substituted with a trimethylammonium group.
(3) Cationic cellulose derivatives such as cellulose copolymers or cellulose derivatives grafted with a water-soluble monomer of quaternary ammonium, and described in particular in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,576, such as hydroxyalkylcelluloses, for instance hydroxymethyl-, hydroxyethyl- or hydroxypropylcelluloses grafted, in particular, with a methacryloylethyltrimethylammonium, methacrylamidopropyltrimethylammonium or dimethyldiallylammonium salt.
The commercial products corresponding to this definition are more particularly the products sold under the name xe2x80x9cCelquat L 200xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCelquat H 100xe2x80x9d by the company National Starch.
(4) The cationic polysaccharides described more particularly in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,578 and 4,031,307, such as guar gums containing cationic trialkylammonium groups. Guar gums modified with a salt (e.g. chloride) of 2,3-epoxypropyltrimethylammonium are used, for example.
Such products are sold in particular under the trade names Jaguar C13 S, Jaguar C 15, Jaguar C 17 or Jaguar C162 by the company Meyhall.
(5) Polymers consisting of piperazinyl units and of divalent alkylene or hydroxyalkylene radicals containing straight or branched chains, optionally interrupted by oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atoms or by aromatic or heterocyclic rings, as well as the oxidation and/or quaternization products of these polymers. Such polymers are described, in particular, in French patents 2,162,025 and 2,280,361;
(6) Water-soluble polyamino amides prepared in particular by polycondensation of an acidic compound with a polyamine; these polyamino amides can be crosslinked with an epihalohydrin, a diepoxide, a dianhydride, an unsaturated dianhydride, a bis-unsaturated derivative, a bis-halohydrin, a bis-azetidinium, a bis-haloacyldiamine, a bis-alkyl halide or with an oligomer resulting from the reaction of a difunctional compound which is reactive with a bis-halohydrin, a bis-azetidinium, a bis-haloacyldiamine, a bis-alkyl halide, an epihalohydrin, a diepoxide or a bis-unsaturated derivative; the crosslinking agent is used in proportions ranging from 0.025 to 0.35 mol per amine group of the polymaoamide; these polyamino amides can be alkylated or, if they contain one or more tertiary amine functions, they can be quaternized. Such polymers are described, in particular, in French patents 2,252,840 and 2,368,508;
(7) The polyamino amide derivatives resulting from the condensation of polyalkylene polyamines with polycarboxylic acids followed by alkylation with difunctional agents. Mention may be made, for example, of adipic acid/dialkylaminohydroxyalkyldialylenetriamine polymers in which the alkyl radical contains from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and preferably denotes methyl, ethyl or propyl. Such polymers are described in particular in French patent 1,583,363.
Among these derivatives, mention may be made more particularly of the adipic acid/dimethylaminohydroxypropyl/diethylenetriamine polymers sold under the name xe2x80x9c Cartaretine F, F4 or F8xe2x80x9d by the company Sandoz.
(8) The polymers obtained by reaction of a polyalkylene polyamine containing two primary amine groups and at least one secondary amine group with a dicarboxylic acid chosen from diglycolic acid and saturated aliphatic dicarboxylic acids having from 3 to 8 carbon atoms. The molar ratio between the polyalkylene polyamine and the dicarboxylic acid is between 0.8:1 and 1.4:1; the polyamino amide resulting therefrom is reacted with epichlorohydrin in a molar ratio of epichlorohydrin relative to the secondary amine group of the polyamino amide of between 0.5:1 and 1.8:1. Such polymers are described in particular in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,615 and 2,961,347.
Polymers of this type are sold in particular under the name xe2x80x9cHercosett 57xe2x80x9d by the company Hercules Inc. or alternatively under the name xe2x80x9cPD 170xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDelsette 101xe2x80x9d by the company Hercules in the case of the adipic acid/epoxypropyl/diethylenetriamine copolymer.
(9) Cyclohomopolymers of methyldiallylamine or of dimethyldiallylammonium, such as the homopolymers containing, as main constituent of the chain, units corresponding to formula (VI) or (VIxe2x80x2): 
in which formulae k and t are equal to 0 or 1, the sum k+t being equal to 1; R12 denotes a hydrogen atom or a methyl radical; R10 and R11, independently of each other, denote an alkyl group having from 1 to 22 carbon atoms, a hydroxyalkyl group in which the alkyl group preferably has 1 to 5 carbon atoms, or a lower amidoalkyl group, or R10 and R11 can denote, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, heterocyclic groups such as piperidyl or morpholinyl; Yxe2x88x92 is an anion such as bromide, chloride, acetate, borate, citrate, tartrate, bisulphate, bisulphite, sulphate or phosphate. These polymers are described in particular in French patent 2,080,759 and in its Certificate of Addition 2,190,406.
Among the polymers defined above, mention may be made more particularly of the dimethyldiallylammonium chloride homopolymer sold under the name xe2x80x9cMerquat 100xe2x80x9d by the company Merck.
(10) The quaternary diammonium polymer containing repeating units corresponding to the formula: 
in which formula (VII):
R13, R14, R15 and R16, which may be identical or different, represent aliphatic, alicyclic or arylaliphatic radicals containing from 1 to 20 carbon atoms or lower hydroxyalkylaliphatic radicals, or alternatively R13, R14, R15 and R16, together or separately, constitute, with the nitrogen atoms to which they are attached, heterocycles optionally containing a second heteroatom other than nitrogen, or alternatively R13, R14, R15 and R16 represent a linear or branched C1-6 alkyl radical substituted with a nitrile, ester, acyl or amide group or a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R17xe2x80x94D or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R17xe2x80x94D where R17 is an alkylene and D is a quaternary ammonium group;
A1 and B1 represent polymethylene groups containing from 2 to 20 carbon atoms which may be linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, and which may contain, linked to or intercalated in the main chain, one or more aromatic rings or one or more oxygen or sulphur atoms or sulphoxide, sulphone, disulphide, amino, alkylamino, hydroxyl, quaternary ammonium, ureido, amide or ester groups, and
Xxe2x88x92 denotes an anion derived from an inorganic or organic acid;
A1, R13 and R15 can form, with the two nitrogen atoms to which they are attached, a piperazine ring; in addition, if A1 denotes a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated alkylene or hydroxyalkylene radical, B1 can also denote a group (CH2)nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94OCxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94
in which D denotes:
a) a glycol residue of formula: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, where Z denotes a linear or branched hydrocarbon-based radical or a group corresponding to one of the following formulae:
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94(CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O)xxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94
xe2x80x94[CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94O]yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94
where x and y denote an integer from 1 to 4, representing a defined and unique degree of polymerization or any number from 1 to 4 representing an average degree of polymerization;
b) a bis-secondary diamine residue such as a piperazine derivative;
c) a bis-primary diamine residue of formula: xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, where Y denotes a linear or branched hydrocarbon-based radical, or alternatively the divalent radical
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94;
d) a ureylene group of formula: xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94.
Preferably, Xxe2x88x92 is an anion such as chloride or bromide.
These polymers generally have a number molecular mass of between 1000 and 100,000.
Polymers of this type are described in particular in French patents 2,320,330, 2,270,846, 2,316,271, 2,336,434 and 2,413,907 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,273,780, 2,375,853, 2,388,614, 2,454,547, 3,206,462, 2,261,002, 2,271,378, 3,874,870, 4,001,432, 3,929,990, 3,966,904, 4,005,193, 4,025,617, 4,025,627, 4,025,653, 4,026,945 and 4,027,020.
(11) Polyquaternary ammonium polymers consisting of units of formula (VIII): 
in which formula:
R18, R19, R20 and R21, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom or a methyl, ethyl, propyl, xcex2-hydroxyethyl, xcex2-hydroxypropyl or xe2x80x94CH2CH2 (OCH2CH2)pOH radical,
where p is equal to 0 or to an integer between 1 and 6, with the proviso that R18, R19, R20 and R21, do not simultaneously represent a hydrogen atom,
r and s, which may be identical or different, are integers between 1 and 6,
q is equal to 0 or to an integer between 1 and 34,
X denotes a halogen atom,
A denotes a dihalide radical or preferably represents xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94.
Such compounds are described in particular in patent application EP-A-122,324.
Among these products, mention may be made, for example, of xe2x80x9cMirapol A 15xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cMirapol AD1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cMirapol AZ1xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cMirapol 175xe2x80x9d sold by the company Miranol.
(12) Homopolymers or copolymers derived from acrylic or methacrylic acids and containing units: 
in which the groups R22 independently denote H or CH3,
the groups A1 independently denote a linear or branched alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms or a hydroxyalkyl group of 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
the groups R23, R24, and R25, which may be identical or different, independently denote an alkyl group of 1 to 18 carbon atoms or a benzyl radical,
the groups R26 and R27, represent a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
X2xe2x88x92 denotes an anion, for example methosulphate or halide, such as chloride or bromide.
The comonomer(s) which can be used in the preparation of the corresponding copolymers belong to the family of acrylamides, methacrylamides, diacetone acrylamides, acrylamides and methacrylamides substituted on the nitrogen with lower alkyls, alkyl esters, acrylic or methacrylic acids, vinylpyrrolidone or vinyl esters.
(13) Quaternary polymers of vinylpyrrolidone and of vinylimidazole, such as, for example, the products sold under the names Luviquat FC 905, FC 550 and FC 370 by the company BASF.
(14) Polyamines such as Polyquart H sold by Henkel, listed under the name xe2x80x9cPolyethylene glycol (15) tallow polyaminexe2x80x9d in the CTFA dictionary.
(15) Crosslinked methacryloyloxyethyltrimethylammonium chloride polymers such as the polymers obtained by homopolymerization of dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate quaternized with methyl chloride, or by copolymerization of acrylamide with dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate quaternized with methyl chloride, the homo- or copolymerization being followed by crosslinking with a compound containing olefinic unsaturation, in particular methylenebisacrylamide. A crosslinked acrylamide/methacryloyloxyethyltrimethyl ammonium chloride copolymer (20/80 by weight) in the form of a dispersion containing 50% by weight of the said copolymer in mineral oil can be used more particularly. This dispersion is sold under the name xe2x80x9cSalcare SC 92xe2x80x9d by the company Allied Colloids. A crosslinked methacryloyloxyethyltrimethylammonium chloride homopolymer containing about 50% by weight of the homopolymer in mineral oil can also be used. This dispersion is sold under the name xe2x80x9cSalcare SC 95xe2x80x9d by the company Allied Colloids.
Other cationic polymers which can be used in the context of the invention are polyalkyleneimines, in particular polyethyleneimines, polymers containing vinylpyridine or vinylpyridinium units, condensates of polyamines and of epichlorohydrin, quaternary polyureylenes and chitin derivatives.
According to the invention, polymers chosen from Mirapol, the compound of formula (VII) in which R13, R14, R15 and R16 represent a methyl radical, A1 represents a radical of formula xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94 and B1 represents a radical of formula xe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94 and Xxe2x88x92 represents a chloride anion (referred to hereinbelow as Mexomer PO) and the compound of formula (VII) in which R13 and R14, represent an ethyl radical, R15, and R16 represent a methyl radical, A1 and B1 represent a radical of formula xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94and Xxe2x88x92 represents a bromide anion (referred to hereinbelow as Mexomer PAK) can be used more particularly.
Among all the cationic polymers which can be used in the context of the present invention, it is preferred to use quaternary cellulose ether derivatives such as the products sold under the name xe2x80x9cJR 400xe2x80x9d by the company Union Carbide Corporation, cyclopolymers, in particular the copolymers of dimethyldiallylammonium chloride and of acrylamide, sold under the names xe2x80x9cMerquat 550xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cMerquat Sxe2x80x9d by the company Merck, cationic polysaccharides and more particularly guar gum modified with 2,3-epoxypropyltrimethylammonium chloride sold under the name xe2x80x9cJaguar C13Sxe2x80x9d by the company Meyhall.
According to the invention, the cationic polymer(s) can represent from 0.001% to 10% by weight, preferably from 0.005% to 5% by weight and even more preferably from 0.01% to 3% by weight, relative to the total weight of the final composition.
(ii)xe2x80x94Mixture of Silicones
According to an essential characteristic of the detergent hair compositions in accordance with the invention, these compositions also contain a mixture of at least one specific silicone of grafted silicone polymer type and at least one aminosilicone (different from the previous one).
(1) Grafted Silicone Polymers
According to an essential characteristic of the detergent hair compositions in accordance with the invention, these compositions also contain at least one grafted silicone polymer.
The grafted silicone polymers according to the invention are preferably chosen from polymers having a non-silicone organic skeleton grafted with monomers containing a polysiloxane, polymers having a polysiloxane skeleton grafted with non-silicone organic monomers and mixtures thereof.
In the following or preceding text, in accordance with what is generally accepted, the term silicone or polysiloxane is understood to denote any organosilicon polymer or oligomer having a linear or cyclic, branched or crosslinked structure of variable molecular weight, obtained by polymerization and/or polycondensation of suitably functionalized silanes, and consisting essentially of a repetition of main units in which the silicon atoms are linked together by oxygen atoms (siloxane bonding xe2x89xa1Sixe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Sixe2x89xa1), optionally substituted hydrocarbon radicals being linked directly via a carbon atom to the said silicon atoms. The most common hydrocarbon radicals are alkyl radicals, especially C1-C10 alkyl radicals, and in particular methyl, fluoroalkyl radicals, aryl radicals and in particular phenyl, and alkenyl radicals and in particular vinyl; other types of radicals which can be linked, either directly or via a hydrocarbon radical, to the siloxane chain are, especially, hydrogen, halogens and in particular chlorine, bromine or fluorine, thiols, alkoxy radicals, polyoxyalkylene (or polyether) radicals and in particular polyoxyethylene and/or polyoxypropylene, hydroxyl or hydroxyalkyl radicals, substituted or unsubstituted amine groups, amide groups, acyloxy or acyloxyalkyl radicals, hydroxyalkylamino or aminoalkyl radicals, quaternary ammonium groups, amphoteric or betaine groups, anionic groups such as carboxylates, thioglycolates, sulphosuccinates, thiosulphates, phosphates and sulphates, needless to say this list not being limiting in any way (so-called xe2x80x9corganomodifiedxe2x80x9d silicones).
In the following text, in accordance with what is generally accepted, the expression xe2x80x9cpolysiloxane macromerxe2x80x9d is understood to refer to any monomer containing a polysiloxane-type polymer chain in its structure.
The polymers containing a non-silicone organic skeleton grafted with monomers containing a polysiloxane, in accordance with the present invention, consist of an organic main chain formed from organic monomers containing no silicone, on which is grafted, inside the said chain and optionally on at least one of its ends, at least one polysiloxane macromer.
The non-silicone organic monomers constituting the main chain of the grafted silicone polymer can be chosen from monomers containing ethylenic unsaturation which are polymerizable via a radical route, monomers which are polymerizable by polycondensation, such as those forming polyamides, polyesters or polyurethanes, and monomers which involve ring opening, such as those of the oxazoline or caprolactone type.
The polymers containing a non-silicone organic skeleton grafted with monomers containing a polysiloxane, in accordance with the present invention, can be obtained according to any means known to those skilled in the art, in particular by reaction between (i) a starting polysiloxane macromer which is correctly functionalized on the polysiloxane chain and (ii) one or more non-silicone organic compounds, themselves correctly functionalized with a function which is capable of reacting with the functional group(s) borne by the said silicone, forming a covalent bond; a classic example of such a reaction is the radical reaction between a vinyl group borne on one of the ends of the silicone with a double bond of a monomer containing ethylenic unsaturation in the main chain.
The polymers containing a non-silicone organic skeleton grafted with monomers containing a polysiloxane, in accordance with the invention, are more preferably chosen from those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,693,935, 4,728,571 and 4,972,037 and patent applications EP-A-0,412,704, EP-A-0,412,707, EP-A-0,640,105 and WO 95/00578. These are copolymers obtained by radical polymerization starting with monomers containing ethylenic unsaturation and silicone macromers having a terminal vinyl group, or alternatively copolymers obtained by reaction of a polyolefin comprising functionalized groups and a polysiloxane macromer having a terminal function which is reactive with the said functionalized groups.
One particular family of silicone grafted polymers which is suitable for carrying out the present invention consists of silicone grafted copolymers comprising:
a) from 0 to 98% by weight of at least one lipophilic monomer (A) of low lipophilic polarity containing ethylenic unsaturation, which is polymerizable via a radical route;
b) from 0 to 98% by weight of at least one polar hydrophilic monomer (B) containing ethylenic unsaturation, which is copolymerizable with the (A)-type monomer(s);
c) from 0.01 to 50% by weight of at least one polysiloxane macromer (C) of general formula:
X(Y)nSi(R)3xe2x88x92mZmxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
where:
X denotes a vinyl group which is copolymerizable with the monomers (A) and (B);
Y denotes a divalent bonding group;
R denotes a hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl or alkoxy or a C6-C12 aryl;
Z denotes a monovalent polysiloxane unit having a number-average molecular weight of at least 500;
n is 0 or 1 and m is an integer ranging from 1 to 3; the percentages being calculated relative to the total weight of the monomers (A), (B) and (C).
These polymers are described, along with processes for their preparation, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,693,935, 4,728,571 and 4,972,037 and in patent applications EP-A-0,412,704, EP-A-0,412,707 and EP-A-0,640,105. They have a number-average molecular weight preferably ranging from 10,000 to 2,000,000 and preferably a glass transition temperature Tg or a crystalline melting point Tm of at least xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C.
As examples of lipophilic monomers (A), mention may be made of acrylic or methacrylic acid esters of C1-C18 alcohols; styrene; polystyrene macromers; vinyl acetate; vinyl propionate;
xcex1-methylstyrene; tert-butylstyrene; butadiene; cyclohexadiene; ethylene; propylene; vinyltoluene; acrylic or methacrylic acid esters of 1,1-dihydroperfluoroalkanol or of homologues thereof; acrylic or methacrylic acid esters of xcfx89-hydridofluoroalkanol; acrylic or methacrylic acid esters of fluoroalkylsulphoamido alcohol; acrylic or methacrylic acid esters of fluoroalkyl alcohol; acrylic or methacrylic acid esters of fluoroether alcohol; or mixtures thereof.
The preferred monomers (A) are chosen from the group consisting of n-butyl methacrylate, isobutyl methacrylate, tert-butyl acrylate, tert-butyl methacrylate, 2-ethylhexyl methacrylate, methyl methacrylate, 2-(N-methylperfluorooctanesulphonamido)-ethyl acrylate and 2-(N-butylperfluorooctanesulphonamido)ethyl acrylate, and mixtures thereof.
As examples of polar monomers (B), mention may be made of acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, N,N-dimethylacrylamide, dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate, quaternized dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate, (meth)acrylamide, N-t-butylacrylamide, maleic acid, maleic anhydride and semiesters thereof, hydroxyalkyl (meth)acrylates, diallyldimethylammonium chloride, vinylpyrrolidone, vinyl ethers, maleimides, vinylpyridine, vinylimidazole, heterocyclic vinyl polar compounds, styrene sulphonate, allyl alcohol, vinyl alcohol and vinyl caprolactam, or mixtures thereof. The preferred monomers (B) are chosen from the group consisting of acrylic acid, N,N-dimethylacrylamide, dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate, quaternized dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate and vinylpyrrolidone, and mixtures thereof.
The preferred polysiloxane macromers (C) of formula (I) are chosen from those corresponding to the general formula (II) below: 
in which:
R1 is hydrogen or xe2x80x94COOH (preferably hydrogen);
R2 is hydrogen, methyl or xe2x80x94CH2COOH (preferably methyl);
R3 is C1-C6 alkyl, alkoxy, or alkylamino, C6-C12 aryl or hydroxyl (preferably methyl);
R4 is C1-6 alkyl, alkoxy or alkylamino, C6-C12 aryl or hydroxyl (preferably methyl);
q is an integer from 2 to 6 (preferably 3);
p is 0 or 1;
r is an integer from 5 to 700;
m is an integer ranging from 1 to 3 (preferably 1).
The polysiloxane macromers of formula: 
with n being a number ranging from 5 to 700, are more particularly used.
One particular embodiment of the invention consists in using a copolymer which can be obtained by radical polymerization starting with the monomer mixture consisting of:
a) 60% by weight of tert-butyl acrylate;
b) 20% by weight of acrylic acid;
c) 20% by weight of silicone macromer of formula: 
with n being a number ranging from 5 to 700; the weight percentages being calculated relative to the total weight of the monomers.
Another particular embodiment of the invention consists in using a copolymer which can be obtained by radical polymerization starting with the monomer mixture consisting of:
a) 80% by weight of tert-butyl acrylate;
b) 20% by weight of silicone macromer of formula: 
with n being a number ranging from 5 to 700; the weight percentages being calculated relative to the total weight of the monomers.
Another particular family of silicone polymers which is suitable for carrying out the present invention, consists of silicone grafted copolymers which can be obtained by reactive extrusion of a polysiloxane macromer having a terminal reactive function, on a polyolefin-type polymer containing reactive groups which can react with the terminal function of the polysiloxane macromer in order to form a covalent bond allowing grafting of the silicone to the main chain of the polyolefin.
These polymers are described, along with a process for their preparation, in patent application WO 95/00578.
The reactive polyolefins are preferably chosen from polyethylenes or polymers of ethylene-derived monomers such as propylene, styrene, alkylstyrene, butylene, butadiene, (meth)acrylates, vinyl esters or equivalents, containing reactive functions which can react with the terminal function of the polysiloxane macromer. They are chosen more particularly from copolymers of ethylene or of ethylene derivatives and of monomers chosen from those containing a carboxylic function, such as (meth)acrylic acid; those containing an acid anhydride function such as maleic anhydride; those containing an acid chloride function such as (meth)acryloyl chloride; those containing an ester function such as (meth)acrylic acid esters; those containing an isocyanate function.
The silicone macromers are preferably chosen from polysiloxanes containing a functionalized group, at the end of the polysiloxane chain or close to the end of the said chain, chosen from the group consisting of alcohols, thiols, epoxy groups and primary and secondary amines, and more particularly from those corresponding to the general formula:
Txe2x80x94(CH2)sxe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94[xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94SiR5R6)txe2x80x94R7]yxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
in which T is chosen from the group consisting of NH2, NHRxe2x80x2, an epoxy, OH, or SH function; R5, R6, R7 and Rxe2x80x2, independently denote a C1-C6 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, or C6-C12 alkylphenyl or hydrogen; s is a number from 2 to 100; t is a number from 0 to 1000 and y is a number from 1 to 3. They have a number-average molecular weight preferably ranging from 5000 to 300,000, more preferably from 8000 to 200,000 and more particularly from 9000 to 40,000.
According to the present invention, the grafted silicone polymer(s) containing a polysiloxane skeleton grafted with non-silicone organic monomers comprise a silicone (or polysiloxane (xe2x89xa1Sixe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94)n) main chain on which is grafted, inside the said chain and optionally on at least one of its ends, at least one organic group containing no silicone.
The polymers containing a polysiloxane skeleton grafted with non-silicone organic monomers, according to the invention, can be existing commercial products or alternatively can be obtained according to any means known to those skilled in the art, in particular by reaction between (i) a starting silicone .which is correctly functionalized on one or more of these silicon atoms, and (ii) a non-silicone organic compound which is itself correctly functionalized with a function which is capable of reacting with the functional group(s) borne by the said silicone, forming a covalent bond; a classic example of such a reaction is the hydrosilylation reaction between xe2x89xa1Sixe2x80x94H groups and vinyl groups CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, or alternatively the reaction between thio functional groups xe2x80x94SH with these same vinyl groups.
Examples of polymers with a polysiloxane skeleton grafted with non-silicone organic monomers which are suitable for carrying out the present invention, as well as their specific mode of preparation, are described in particular in patent applications EP-A-0,582,152, WO 93/23009 and WO 95/03776, the teachings of which are included in their entirety in the present description by way of non-limiting references.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, the silicone polymer containing a polysiloxane skeleton grafted with non-silicone organic monomers, which is used comprises the result of the radical copolymerization between, on the one hand, at least one non-silicone anionic organic monomer having ethylenic unsaturation and/or a non-silicone hydrophobic organic monomer having ethylenic unsaturation, and, on the other hand, a silicone having in its chain at least one functional group capable of reacting with the said ethylenic unsaturations of the said non-silicone monomers, forming a covalent bond, in particular thio functional groups.
According to the present invention, the said anionic monomers containing ethylenic unsaturation are preferably chosen, alone or as mixtures, from linear or branched, unsaturated carboxylic acids, optionally partially or totally neutralized in the form of a salt, it being possible for this (these) unsaturated carboxylic acid(s) to be, more particularly, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, maleic acid, maleic anhydride, itaconic acid, fumaric acid and crotonic acid. The suitable salts are, in particular, alkali metal salts, alkaline-earth metal salts and ammonium salts. It will likewise be noted that, in the final grafted silicone polymer, the organic group of anionic nature which comprises the result of the radical (homo)polymerization of at least one anionic monomer of unsaturated carboxylic acid type can, after reaction, be post-neutralized with a base (sodium hydroxide, aqueous ammonia, etc.) in order to bring it into the form of a salt.
According to the present invention, the hydrophobic monomers containing ethylenic unsaturation are preferably chosen, alone or as mixtures, from acrylic acid esters of alkanols and/or methacrylic acid esters of alkanols. The alkanols are preferably C1-C18 and more particularly C1-C12. The preferred monomers are chosen from the group consisting of isooctyl (meth)acrylate, isononyl (meth)acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl (meth)acrylate, lauryl (meth)acrylate, isopentyl (meth)acrylate, n-butyl (meth)acrylate, isobutyl (meth)acrylate, methyl (meth)acrylate, tert-butyl (meth)acrylate, tridecyl (meth)acrylate and stearyl (meth)acrylate, or mixtures thereof.
One family of silicone polymers containing a polysiloxane skeleton grafted with non-silicone organic monomers which is particularly suitable for carrying out the present invention consists of silicone polymers containing in their structure the unit of formula (I) below: 
in which the radicals G1, which may be identical or different, represent hydrogen or a C1-C10 alkyl radical or alternatively a phenyl radical; the radicals G2, which may be identical or different, represent a C1-C10 alkylene group; G3 represents a polymer residue resulting from the (homo)polymerization of at least one anionic monomer containing ethylenic unsaturation; G4 represents a polymer residue resulting from the (homo)polymerization of at least one hydrophobic monomer containing ethylenic unsaturation; m and n are equal to 0 or 1; a is an integer ranging from 0 to 50; b is an integer which may be between 10 and 350, c is an integer ranging from 0 to 50; with the proviso that one of the parameters a and c is other than 0.
Preferably, the unit of formula (IV) above has at least one, and even more preferably all, of the following characteristics:
the radicals G1 denote an alkyl radical, preferably the methyl radical;
n is non-zero, and the radicals G2 represent a divalent C1-C3 radical, preferably a propylene radical;
G3 represents a polymer radical resulting from the (homo)polymerization of at least one monomer of the carboxylic acid type containing ethylenic unsaturation, preferably acrylic acid and/or methacrylic acid;
G4 represents a polymer radical resulting from the (homo)polymerization of at least one monomer of the C1-10 alkyl (meth)acrylate type, preferably of the isobutyl or methyl (meth)acrylate type.
Examples of grafted silicone polymers corresponding to formula (IV) are, in particular, polydimethylsiloxanes (PDMS) on which are grafted, via a thiopropylene-type connecting chain, mixed polymer units of the poly(meth)acrylic acid type and of the polymethyl (meth)acrylate type.
Other examples of grafted silicone polymers corresponding to formula (IV) are, in particular, polydimethylsiloxanes (PDMS) on which are grafted, via a thiopropylene-type connecting chain, polymer units of the polyisobutyl (meth)acrylate type.
Preferably, the number-average molecular mass of the silicone polymers containing a polysiloxane skeleton grafted with non-silicone organic monomers, of the invention, ranges from 10,000 to 1,000,000 approximately and even more preferably from 10,000 to 100,000 approximately.
The grafted silicone polymers of the invention are preferably used in an amount ranging from 0.01 to 20% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition. More preferably, this amount ranges from 0.1 to 15% by weight and even more preferably from 0.5 to 10% by weight.
(2)xe2x80x94Aminosilicone(s)
According to the invention, the term aminosilicone is understood to denote any silicone containing at least one primary, secondary or tertiary amine or a quaternary ammonium group. Mention may thus be made of:
(a) the polysiloxanes referred to in the CTFA dictionary as xe2x80x9camodimethiconexe2x80x9d and corresponding to the formula: 
in which xxe2x80x2 and yxe2x80x2 are integers dependent on the molecular weight, generally such that the said number-average molecular weight is between 5000 and 500,000 approximately;
(b) cationic silicone polymers corresponding to the formula:
Rxe2x80x2aG3xe2x88x92axe2x80x94Si (OSiG2)nxe2x80x94(OSiGbRxe2x80x22b)mxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94SiG3xe2x88x92axe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
in which:
G is a hydrogen atom or a phenyl, OH or C1-C6 alkyl, for example methyl, group,
a denotes the number 0 or an integer from 1 to 3, in particular 0,
b denotes 0 or 1, and in particular 1,
m and n are numbers such that the sum (n+m) can range especially from 1 to 2000 and in particular from 50 to 150, it being possible for n to denote a number from 0 to 1999 and in particular from 49 to 149 and it being possible for m to denote a number from 1 to 2000, and in particular from 1 to 10;
Rxe2x80x2 is a monovalent radical of formula xe2x80x94CqH2qL in which q is a number from 2 to 8 and L is an optionally quaternized amine group chosen from the groups:
xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x3xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x2(Rxe2x80x3)2
xe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x3)2
xe2x80x94N⊕(Rxe2x80x3)3Axe2x88x92
xe2x80x94N⊕(Rxe2x80x3)3Axe2x88x92
xe2x80x94N⊕(Rxe2x80x3)3Axe2x88x92
xe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N⊕Rxe2x80x3H2Axe2x88x92,
in which Rxe2x80x3 can denote hydrogen, phenyl, benzyl or a saturated monovalent hydrocarbon-based radical, for example an alkyl radical containing from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, and Axe2x88x92 represents a halide ion such as, for example, fluoride, chloride, bromide or iodide.
A product corresponding to this definition is the polymer referred to as xe2x80x9ctrimethylsilylamodimethiconexe2x80x9d, corresponding to the formula: 
in which n and m have the meanings given above (cf. formula III).
Such polymers are described, for example, in patent application EP-A-95238.
(c) Cationic silicone polymers corresponding to the formula: 
in which:
R7 represents a monovalent hydrocarbon-based radical having from 1 to 18 carbon atoms, and in particular a C1-C18 alkyl or C2-C18 alkenyl radical, for example methyl;
R8 represents a divalent hydrocarbon-based radical, in particular a C1-C18 alkylene radical or a divalent C1-C18 for example C1-C8, alkylenoxy radical;
Qxe2x88x92 is a halide ion, in particular chloride;
r represents an average statistical value from 2 to 20 and in particular from 2 to 8;
s represents an average statistical value from 20 to 200 and in particular from 20 to 50.
Such polymers are described more particularly in U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,087.
A polymer falling within this category is the polymer sold by the company Union Carbide under the name xe2x80x9cUcar Silicone ALE 563.
When these silicone polymers are used, a particularly advantageous embodiment is their joint use with cationic and/or nonionic surfactants. It is possible to use, for example, the product sold under the name xe2x80x9cEmulsion Cationic DC 929xe2x80x9d by the company Dow Corning, which comprises, besides amodimethicone, a cationic surfactant comprising a mixture of products corresponding to the formula: 
in which R9 denotes alkenyl and/or alkyl radicals having from 14 to 22 carbon atoms, fatty acid derivatives of tallow,
in combination with a nonionic surfactant of formula:
C9H19xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94(OC2H4)10xe2x80x94OH
known under the name xe2x80x9cNonoxynol 10xe2x80x9d.
It is also possible to use, for example, the product sold under the name xe2x80x9cCationic Emulsion DC 939xe2x80x9d by the company Dow Corning, which comprises, besides amodimethicone, a cationic surfactant, trimethylcetylammonium chloride, in combination with a nonionic surfactant, trideceth-12.
Another commercial product which can be used according to the invention is the product sold under the name xe2x80x9cDow Corning Q2 7224xe2x80x9d by the company Dow Corning, containing, in combination with the trimethylsilylamodimethicone of formula (IV), a nonionic surfactant of formula: C8H17xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2)nxe2x80x94OH where n=40, also known as octoxynol-40, another nonionic surfactant of formula: C12H25xe2x80x94(OCH2xe2x80x94CH2)nxe2x80x94OH where n=6, also known as isolaureth-6, and glycol.
The hair compositions in accordance with the invention contain the aminosilicones defined above in weight contents which can be between 0.05% and 10%, preferably between 0.1% and 5% and even more preferably between 0.2% and 3%, relative to the total weight of the composition.
The vehicle, or support, for the detergent compositions according to the invention is preferably water or an aqueous-alcoholic solution of a lower alcohol such as ethanol, isopropanol or butanol.
The detergent compositions according to the invention have a final pH generally of between 3 and 10. Preferably, this pH is between 5.5 and 8. The pH can be adjusted to the desired value conventionally by adding a base (organic or inorganic) to the composition, for example aqueous ammonia or a primary, secondary or tertiary (poly)amine such as monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, isopropanolamine or 1,3-propanediamine, or alternatively by adding an acid, preferably a carboxylic acid such as, for example, citric acid.
Needless to say, the detergent compositions according to the invention can also contain any common adjuvant encountered in the field of shampoos, such as, for example, fragrances, preserving agents, sequestering agents, thickeners, softeners, foam modifiers, dyes, pearlescent agents, moisturizers, antidandruff agents, antiseborrhoeic agents, vitamins or sunscreens, and the like.
Needless to say, a person skilled in the art will take care to select this or these optional complementary compounds and/or the amounts thereof such that the advantageous properties intrinsically associated with the ternary combination (washing base+cationic polymer+two specific silicones) in accordance with the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected by the addition or additions envisaged.
These compositions can be in the form of more or less thickened liquids, creams or gels and are mainly suitable for washing, caring for and/or styling the hair. They can also be in the form of rinse-out lotions.
When the compositions in accordance with the invention are used as standard shampoos, they are simply applied to wet hair and the lather generated by massaging or friction with the hands is then removed, after optionally leaving it to stand on the hair for a period of time, by rinsing with water, it being possible for the operation to be repeated one or more times.
A subject of the invention is also a process for washing and conditioning keratin fibres such as the hair, which consists in applying an effective amount of a composition as defined above to the said wet fibres, and then in rinsing them with water after optionally leaving the composition to stand on the fibres for a period of time.
As indicated above, the compositions in accordance with the invention give the hair, after rinsing, a noteworthy styling effect which is shown in particular by an ease of styling and of hold, as well as giving markedly improved volume and lightness.